Flowers, Butterflies and Love
by Electra S. Black
Summary: Ela o ama, e é correspondida. Mas haverão obstáculos no caminho para a felicidade. HHr; Se passa no quarto livro!
1. Chapter 1

"O que você quer agora, Ronald?" Ela já estava cansada de ouvir as desculpas esfarrapadas do amigo.

"Mione..." Começou ele.

"É HERmione pra você, Ronald."

"Eu sei que eu não deveria ter feito o que eu fiz, mas como eu ia saber que você estava na mesma sala que eu e a Fleur entramos?"

"Me parece que não foi só na sala que você entrou, Weasley. E agora me faça um favor e vá nadar com os sereianos." As orelhas do menino ficaram vermelhas.

Ela voltou os olhos para os livros de novo.

"Mas, Miooone..." Choramingou Rony, novamente.

A menina o ignorou e continuou a leitura. Ele finalmente se deu por vencido e foi falar com Harry.

~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º

"Harry, eu não sei mais o que fazer! Ela está MUITO brava comigo! E ela nem tem motivos pra isso!" Queixou-se Rony para o amigo.

"Oh, mas é claro! Afinal, só porque você a convidou pro baile, depois disse que não podia ir com ela porque tava doente e apareceu aos beijos com a Fleur na mesma sala, na qual ela tava chorando por sua causa, só por isso, não significa que você merece ser tratado com tanto desprezo..." Harry já tinha cansado de ver Rony magoar Hermione...Alguma coisa fazia com que ele sentisse uma vontade quase irresistível de bater no amigo, toda vez que ele via Hermione chateada.

"Até você, Harry?! Ora por favor! Quem iria preferir a Mione ao invés da Fleur?"

"Ronald, sinceramente, se você disser mais uma palavra, eu juro que eu quebro a sua cara. E só pra responder a sua pergunta, _**eu**_ prefiro a Hermione do que qualquer outra garota daqui ou de Beauxbatons."

"Cruzes Harry, quem vê você dizendo isso, pensa que você gosta da Mione..."

A realidade acertou Harry com a força de um chute no estômago. Será? Será que de todas as garotas do mundo, ele foi se apaixonar logo pela sua melhor amiga? Ele sentia que isso não ia acabar bem...

~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º

Ela precisava desesperadamente conversar com alguém, mas com quem? Ela tinha medo de se abrir com suas amigas, mas também tinha medo de falar com _ele_. Afinal, o que diabos estava acontecendo com com ela? Ela já não conseguia mais parar de pensar em Harry Potter, e não sabia o por quê disso. Ele era um de seus melhores amigos! Por quê ela pensava nele de um jeito diferente agora? Ela não entendia...

"Oi Mione." — _'Ah maravilha, só por que eu tô fugindo dele, ele me aparece!'_

Ela abriu o maior sorriso possível e se virou pra ele.

"Hum, oi Harry, tudo bem?"

"Tudo sim... Escuta Mione, será que a gente podia ir pra Hogsmeade hoje? Eu queria ir passear um pouco, e fazer uma visitinha á Dedosdemel!"

_'LINDO, REALMENTE LINDO! E agora Hermione, o que você vai fazer?'_ Ela pensou em dizer não, mas quando deu por si, estava subindo pro dormitório pra trocar de roupa. _'Grande, dona Hermione, nem pra você inventar uma desculpa pra não ir!'_

"Hermione, você vai pra Hogsmeade?" Lilá Brown perguntou. Mione assentiu.

"Eu vou com o Harry. E você, vai?"

"Não, acho melhor não ir pra Hogsmeade hoje.... Já está perto do Dia dos Namorados, e como eu não tenho um, não quero ver toda aquela decoração e todo aquele blábláblá! Divirta-se com o Harry, ok?" Lilá sorriu e foi embora.

_'Dia dos Namorados? Droooga, me esqueci completamente! Agora não posso voltar atrás... Isso vai ser uma tortura...'_ Ela se trocou e desceu ao encontro de Harry.

~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º

_'Harry Tiago Potter, o que deu em você pra convidar a Mione pra ir pra Hogsmeade, com o Dia dos Namorados tão perto?! Você só pode estar enlouquecendo!'_

Então ele viu a garota descendo as escadas e decidiu ignorar a consciência por um tempo.

~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º

"E então Harry, faz tempo que a gente não vem pra Hogsmeade, não é mesmo? Eu até tava sentindo falta daqui." Ela sorriu para o amigo.

"É mesmo! Vamos celebrar então!" Ele riu e a puxou pela mão, indo em direção ao Três Vassouras.

"Harry!" Os dois amigos se viraram ao escutar uma voz chamando por Harry.

"Aah, oi Cho... Tudo bem?" Ele sorriu, mas Hermione percebeu que não tinha calor no sorriso dele... '_Mas... Alguns meses atrás ele era louco pela Cho! O que aconteceu pra ele ficar assim tão desconfortável na presença dela?'_

"Tudo sim, querido, e com você?" A oriental lançou um olhar malicioso pra ele. Antes, ele iria gostar muitíssimo de receber um daqueles olhares, mas agora, percebia o quão vulgar a menina era. Sem falar que ela continuava ignorando Mione, o que deixou Harry aborrecido. Cho continuou tagarelando.

"E então, você podia ir comigo na Dedosdemel, Harry?" Ela colocou a mão no ombro dele. Hermione sentiu que ficou vermelha de raiva, afinal, ela não lembrava de ter tomado uma poção pra ficar invisível!

"Não... Eu não vou á Dedosdemel hoje, Cho. Desculpe. Além disso, eu estou com a Mione hoje." Cho olhou pela primeira vez pra Hermione e seu olhar foi baixando até ver que a mão de Harry continuava a segurar a mão de Hermione.

"É uma pena, _querido_."

"Quem sabe na próxima?" Ele se virou e entrou com Mione no Três Vassouras, deixando uma chinesa fula da vida pra trás.

~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º

"Harry, você não disse que queria vir aqui pra ir á Dedosdemel?" Hermione perguntou, curiosa. "Porque você não foi com a Cho?"

"Porque eu vim com _você_, e não com ela. Mas se você estiver incomodada, eu posso deixar você sozinha um pouco..."

"NÃO! Quer dizer, não... Eu quero que você fique." Ela olhou pra ele, e sentiu seu rosto ficar quente. Harry sorriu pra ela. '_Aaai, ele fica tão lindo quando sorri... Hermione Jane Granger o que você tá pensando?!'_

"Que bom... Por que eu não quero mesmo deixar você."

_"AI CARAMBA, ELE DISSE MESMO ISSO?"_

~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º

_"AI CARAMBA, EU DISSE MESMO ISSO PRA MIONE?"_ Ele sentiu o estômago formigar e a coração começou a bater mais forte contra suas costelas.

Madame Rosmerta apareceu como que por magia¹, e perguntou o que eles iriam tomar. Os dois decidiram beber cerveja amanteigada, afinal, eles estavam comemorando.

"E então Mione, como vão os namorados?" Ele sorriu, tentando parecer relaxado, quando na verdade o que mais queria era ouvir ela dizendo que não tinha nenhum pretendente á vista.

"Harry! Você sabe que eu não tenho tempo e nem paciência pra relacionamentos infantis!" Ela voltou a ficar vermelha, mas olhou nos olhos verdes a sua frente e sorriu.

"E para relacionamentos maduros, você tem?" — Ele continuou provocando Hermione, porque adorava quando ela enrubescia.

"Depende." Ela respondeu.

"Aah é? Depende de quê?" Agora ele estava _bem_ interessado no rumo da conversa.

"De muitas coisas, oras! Pára de ser tão curioso, menino!" Ela riu, quando ele ficou sem-graça.

"Desculpa, eu não queria me intrometer..." '_Que mentira, Potter!'_ Harry pôde ouvir sua consciência falando, mas continuou ignorando-a.

"E você, Harry? Vivia cercado de garotas, há alguns meses atrás. O que aconteceu pra você não querer mais saber delas?" Agora era ela a curiosa.

"Eu me apaixonei." Hermione sentiu seu coração despedaçar, e rezou para que o moreno não escutasse o barulho dos cacos.

~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º

**_N/A: Ooolha eu aqui de novo! Estão gostando?_**

**_Serão só dois capítulos, portanto, eu não vou demorar pra postar. ^^_**

**_Beijoos, e obrigada por lerem~_**


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione não sabia como tinha chegado ao castelo, e muito menos como tinha conseguido chegar ao dormitório, mas ela se encontrava jogada na cama, no exato momento, com a cabeça prestes a explodir.

_"Como você consegue ser tão cega?! É claro que o Harry tá apaixonado por alguém! Afinal, esse é a única razão possível pra ele ficar sozinho, logo antes do Dia dos Namorados, e ainda por cima quando a Cho praticamente se jogou em cima dele lá em Hogsmeade! E não é por você que ele tá apaixonado...."_

Hermione passou o resto da semana evitando Harry, Rony e o seu mais novo admirador, Vítor Krum.

_"QUE DROGA, NINGUÉM PERCEBEU QUE EU NÃO QUERO SABER DE GAROTOS AGORA?"_

Harry não sabia mais o que fazer. Hermione não tinha dado tempo pra ele falar de quem ele gostava; ela simplesmente murmurou uma desculpa, andou até a porta do Três Vassouras e saiu correndo dele. E agora ela estava evitando-o. "Será que ela não percebeu ainda? Que era dela que estava falando?" Ele dobrou o corredor e deu de cara com a morena que povoava seus pensamentos _nada_ infantis. Ela se assustou e deixou cair os livros que levava.

"Aaaah Harry! Que susto você me deu...." Ela pareceu desconfortável enquanto recolhia os livros. "Bom, eu vou indo... Preciso ir lá na... " Enquanto Hermione pensava em uma desculpa convincente, Harry sorriu. _"Agora você não me escapa, Mione."_

"Hermione, será que a gente pode conversar um pouco?"

~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º

_"Droga! Logo agora que eu acho que o Harry ia me dizer alguma coisa importante, o Rony aparece! Drogadrogadroga!"_ Ela respirou fundo e se virou pra o garoto ruivo, que pareceu ficar vermelho.

"Sim, Ronald? O que você quer?" Ela suspirou, sua paciência se esvaindo.

"Eu queria pedir desculpas mais uma vez..."

"Tá, tá.... Eu te desculpo." Ela olhou em volta e percebeu que Harry não se encontrava mais lá. Ela saiu correndo, deixando Rony muito confuso.

~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º

Harry foi caminhando até a beira do lago, e sentou-se embaixo de uma árvore. Fechou os olhos, respirando fundo. De novo ele não tinha conseguido se declarar pra Hermione, e isso o estava deixando angustiado. Ainda de olhos fechados, ele sentiu o aroma dos cabelos de Hermione, e pensou que a amava tanto que até sentia seu perfume, mesmo que ela não estava por perto. E o que menos esperava, aconteceu: ele sentiu alguém o roçando os lábios na boca dele... E ele podia jurar que era Hermione...E quando ele abriu os olhos, deu de cara com um par de olhos castanho-escuros. Mas não eram os olhos da sua melhor amiga....

Eram os olhos de Cho. Harry sentiu cheiro de lágrimas, e quando se virou pra procurar quem estava chorando, ele viu os amados olhos cor de chocolate de Hermione. A viu voltando lentamente para o castelo, os ombros caídos e a cabeça baixa. E não conseguiu impedi-la. Não porque não quisesse, mas porque Cho continuava deitada em cima dele. Mais uma vez, ele tinha conseguido estragar tudo. E ele sentiu medo. Medo de perder Hermione pra sempre.

~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º

Hermione continuava procurando por Harry, quando o achou. Mas ele não estava sozinho; Cho Chang estava praticamente deitada no colo dele, o beijando. Isso foi mais do que ela poderia suportar. Ela sentiu as lágrimas quentes escorrendo pelo rosto, mas não ligou. O coração batia descompassado, e cada batida doía como se um punhal estivesse perfurando-a. Ela viu quando Harry abriu aqueles belos olhos verdes, e olhou pra ela. Ela sustentou o olhar por um tempo, mas não conseguiu mais continuar. Se virou e caminhou novamente para o castelo, o vento batendo em seu rosto, tornando-o gelado. Tão gelado quanto ela mesma se tornaria daqui em diante..

~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º

Ela estava inatingível. Tão longe dele quanto a mais longínqua constelação do céu. Harry se viu em meio a um verdadeiro caos, afinal, a princesa da Grifinória tinha se rebelado. Usava um uniforme mais curto, os cabelos estavam um pouco mais claros e mais brilhantes, a face maquiada... Nem parecia a Hermione Granger de antigamente. Mas uma coisa não havia mudado nela: sua inteligência. Agora todos em Hogwarts não tiravam os olhos de cima dela... Mas não porque ela respondia todas as questões nas aulas, e sim porque todos repararam no quão bonita ela era. Ela estava assim, tão diferente, desde aquele maldito dia. Desde aquele dia embaixo da árvore, ela não pronunciava mais de três palavras em relação á Harry. E isso o estava deixando maluco.

Quando Hermione passava pelos corredores, os garotos a olhavam de maneira nada pura, e ela apenas sorria e os ignorava. _"Eu preciso dar um jeito de consertar o que aconteceu... Eu não vou deixar você caminhar pra fora da minha vida tão fácil assim!"_

~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º

Hermione continuava a ignorar Harry, porque toda vez que ela olhava pra ele, ela lembrava da cena que tinha presenciado á margem do lago. Havia uma semana desde que aquilo acontecera, e ela tinha pesadelos toda noite. _"Isso é rídiculo! Por que eu continuo gostando dele, se é óbvio que eu não tenho nenhuma chance? E o pior é que nem quando estou dormindo consigo fugir daquela cena!"_, ela pensava consigo mesma, na hora do jantar. Todos estavam conversando animados, e de vez em quando ela percebia os olhos de alguém em cima dela, mas no momento ela não tinha disposição para atuar como a nova Hermione Granger, aquela que tinha se tornado popular de um dia pra o outro. Ela queria ser a Hermione antiga, tímida e quieta. Ela mal comeu e subiu para o dormitório da Grifinória, dizendo aos companheiros de casa que tinha lição de casa pra fazer, o que não era mentira. Mas quando ela chegou na porta, a vontade de fazer os deveres se esvaiu de repente deu lugar a curiosidade. Ela estava sentindo um aroma vindo de dentro do quarto... E de alguma forma, esse aroma pareceu estranhamente familiar. Ela abriu a porta, e soltou um gritinho de surpresa.... O que era tudo aquilo?

~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º

_**#Flashback#**_

Hermione entrou no quarto, e de imediato viu uma coisa que a surpreendeu: Sua cama estava forrada de pétalas de rosas de todas as cores imagináveis e inimagináveis também e no meio do festival de pétalas havia uma carta... Mas o que mais a deixou surpresa foi que, conforme ela se aproximou da cama, as pétalas começaram a flutuar no ar, como se estivessem sendo carregadas por uma brisa suave. E formaram palavras simples, mas que para ela tinham um significado muito especial: "Eu amo você".

**#Fim do Flashback#**

~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º

Os olhos dela marejaram, enquanto lia a carta:

"Minha amada Hermione**,**

**Quando você está bem aqui do meu lado  
Quando você me olha nos olhos  
Eu tenho uma visão do céu  
Eu encontro o meu paraíso  
Quando você me olha nos olhos**

**Quanto tempo eu irei esperar,  
Para estar com você novamente?  
Vou falar que te amo  
Da melhor maneira que eu puder  
Não posso suportar um dia sem você aqui  
Você é a luz que faz minha escuridão desaparecer¹**

Será que você não percebe o que você fez comigo? Tornou meu coração prisioneiro, a mercê da sua vontade. E apesar disso, ele continua batendo por você, incessantemente, todos os dias. Eu amo você, mas nunca tive a oportunidade de dizer isso pessoalmente. Espero que me dê uma chance de fazê-lo.

Para sempre seu,

Harry"

O coração dela martelava contra suas costelas, e ela percebeu que lágrimas desciam pelo rosto. _"Meu Merlin, eu fui tão injusta... Não dei á ele uma chance de se explicar, nem mesmo quando percebi que ele estava tão surpreso quanto eu quando Cho o beijou. Aai, será que eu ainda tenho chance? E se ele decidiu que não me quer mais? Eu preciso encontrar o Harry!"_ Mal ela terminou sua linha de pensamento, suas pernas se moveram como que por vontade própria, levando-a para o Salão Comunal.

"Rony, você viu o Harry?" Ela perguntou, sem rodeios.

"Aah, desculpa Mione, eu não vi ele, não." Ele enfiou o resto do sapo de chocolate na boca.

"Ai, tá bom! Mas você não tem idéia de onde ele pode estar?" Ela voltou a perguntar, mas o ruivo não respondeu, porque continuava de boca cheia. Ela sacudiu Rony pelos ombros. "Heeein?! Responde logo, pelo amor de Merlin!"

"Mione! Você quer que eu morra engasgado?" Ele tossiu, o rosto avermelhado. De repente ele apontou um dedo pra porta, e ela sabia o que viria em seguida. "Pronto, aí está ele. Dá pra você parar de tanta histeria agora?"

Hermione se virou lentamente e viu Harry parado na porta, ainda perto do retrato da Mulher Gorda. Ele deu um pequeno sorriso, mas parecia abatido.

"Hmm... Olá Harry. Será que a gente pode conversar um pouco em particular?" Ela murmurou, com os olhos baixos e o rosto corado.

"Claro, Mione." Ele voltou para a porta, e esperou por Hermione. "Vamos?"

"S-sim." Ela gaguejou, e se odiou por isso. Não gostava de se sentir nervosa.

Ambos passaram pelo retrato da Mulher Gorda, que começou a resmungar sobre os alunos que desrespeitavam o horário de recolher. Eles caminharam um pouco, e entraram numa sala vazia.

"Harry, eu sinto muito por ter te evitado... É que eu não sabia o que fazer, sabe? Então, eu percebi que agi injustamente, e resolvi te pedir desculpas. Você me perdoa?"

"Claro! Errar é humano. Está tudo bem." Ele sorriu de novo, e Hermione sentiu o coração acelerar.

"Hmm, Harry?" Ele voltou a olhar pra ela.

"Sim?"

"Foi você que fez aquela surpresa pra mim, no meu quarto?" Ela se sentiu muito idiota quando perguntou isso, mas também estava com medo. E se não fosse esse Harry que tivesse mandado a carta? Afinal, existiam muitos Harry's em Hogwarts, e o autor da carta a assinou apenas com o primeiro nome.

Ela apertou as mãos, o nervosismo tomando conta dela. _"Por favor, diga que foi você... Por favor, não me decepcione mais uma vez..."_

~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º

Para Hermione, aqueles momentos de silêncio pesaram mais do que um milênio. Ela respirou fundo e os olhos se encheram de lágrimas, as quais ela segurou. Harry já havia ferido seu coração, não deixaria que fizesse o mesmo com o seu orgulho.

"Bem, parece que eu estava enganada. Não foi você, certo? Por um segundo, eu realmente acreditei que tivesse sido você... Mas eu estava errada." Ela repetiu as palavras, que para ela pareceram não fazer sentido. "Eu vou indo. Fico feliz que tenha aceitado minhas desculpas, Harry."

Sem mais nada a dizer, ela se virou para a porta, e já estava de saída, quando sentiu algo morno pousar na sua mão. Ela a levantou, e viu que ali repousava uma borboleta azul-brilhante, que parecia irradiar calor. Ela olhou para Harry que tinha sua varinha na mão, e percebeu que havia mais uma centena de borboletas multicoloridas, voando suavemente pela sala. De repente todas elas se juntaram, e formaram as mesmas palavras que as pétalas formaram no seu quarto: **"Eu amo você"**. As borboletas se desfizeram em uma nuvem brilhante, deixando-os sozinhos novamente.

"Mas... Foi você mesmo?" Ela sentiu as lágrimas voltarem, mas dessa vez, ela sabia que eram de encantamento... De felicidade.

Harry assentiu, o sorriso aumentando a medida que ele cruzava o espaço restante entre ele e Hermione.

"Sim, fui eu. Mas agora eu tenho chance de fazer o que eu queria, como eu disse na carta.... Hermione Jane Granger, eu amo você mais do que tudo. Você é o meu coração, e sem você, eu não posso viver."

"Eu te amo também, Harry. Meu ar, meu chão é você e mesmo quando fecho os meus olhos eu consigo te enxergar."**²**

Harry sorriu, e ela pôde ver um brilho diferente nos olhos do moreno.

"E então, você gostou das pétalas e das borboletas?" Ele perguntou, tímido.

"Claro! Mas eu não sabia que você era tão romântico assim, Harry." Ela riu, um riso de alívio e de felicidade.

"Com você, eu sou o que eu realmente quero ser. Você faz transparecer uma parte de mim que eu não sabia que existia." Ele pôde ver que ela tinha ficado vermelha, e a achou ainda mais encantadora.

"Bom, eu ainda não fiz o pedido oficial..." Harry pegou sua varinha de novo, e fez aparecer uma rosa vermelha. Hermione sorriu, os olhos arregalados em espanto.

"Você quer ser minha namorada, Hermione?" Ele ofereceu a rosa para ela, que estendeu a mão para pegá-la. As mãos deles se tocaram, e Harry segurou a mão da garota, depositando um beijo na mesma.

Ela olhou dentro dos olhos verdes dele, e se aproximou mais do seu rosto, os lábios quase tocando os dele. Os grandes olhos cor de chocolate dela demonstravam um pouco de receio, quando ela encostou a sua boca na de Harry. Ele a abraçou, e continuou beijando-a suavemente. Eles se separaram, e voltaram ao Salão Comunal, de mãos dadas.

~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º

No dia seguinte, a notícia já tinha se espalhado: Harry Potter, o Menino que Sobreviveu, agora era namorado de Hermione Granger, a "Princesa da Grifinória". No momento que eles chegaram ao Salão Principal,abraçados, todos se calaram. De repente, Rony gritou:

"Aaaíí, Harry! Mandou bem!" No momento seguinte, as mesas da Grifinória, da Corvinal e da Lufa-lufa começaram a gritar, promovendo um caos de risadas e felicitações. Já os Sonserinos resolveram não se manifestar.

Fred e Jorge não perderam tempo: Assim que eles se sentaram, Jorge disse:

"Heei, Harry! Quem pediu quem em namoro?" Todos riram, e olharam para Harry, esperando a resposta.

"Fui eu que pediu a Mione em namoro, oras." Ele pareceu indignado, mas acabou rindo.

"Muuuuito bem! Fred, pode ir me dando aqueles cinco galeões!" Os gêmeos sorriram, maliciosos.

"Heeeeeeeei! Que estória é essa?!" Hermione perguntou.

"Nós dois apostamos. Sobre quem ia tomar coragem primeiro." A mesa da Grifinória explodiu mais uma vez em risadas.

"Hermione, eu pensei que _você_ que ia pedir o Harry em namoro! Ele parece tão lentinho, coitado...." Fred olhou com pena para Harry, para depois cair na gargalhada.

"Eu já imaginava algo assim." Sussurrou Hermione para Harry.

"É, mas eu pensei que seria um pouco menos escandaloso." Sussurrou ele de volta.

~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º

Em meio ao café da manhã, todos conversavam animadamente, quando o correio chegou. Hermione recebeu sua cópia do Profeta Diário, e mais um pequeno embrulho cor de uva.

"O que é isso, Mione? Quem te mandou?" Harry perguntou, os olhos brilhando, divertidos.

"Não sei. Não tem cartão." Ela abriu o embrulho, e se deparou com uma caixinha de veludo verde-escuro. Dentro dela estava uma bela aliança de ouro branco, com uma pequena safira. Hermione abriu e fechou a boca várias vezes, e olhou para Harry, que tinha um sorriso enorme no rosto.

"Bem, só faltava a aliança.... Ela pertenceu á minha mãe. Meu pai a deu pra ela, quando eles começaram a namorar. E eu quero que ela fique no dedo daquela que tem meu coração."

Nessa altura, todo o salão tinha mergulhado em silêncio novamente, apenas observando a cena. Os olhos de Hermione brilhavam ainda mais que a safira, quando Harry pegou gentilmente sua mão, colocando a aliança em seu dedo anular. Ela o abraçou, e o beijou ali mesmo, ao som de uma salva de palmas. Eles sabiam que o amor que os unia não era para sempre, porque eles não eram eternos. Mas duraria enquanto vivessem.

FIM

~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º

**_N/A: E aí, gente? Gostaram do final? Tomara que sim!_**

**_¹: Parte da música "When you look me in the eyes" dos 'Jonas Brothers'._**

**_²:Parte da música "Sem ar", do 'D'Black'._**

**_Eu demorei um pouquinho pra postar, mas me dêem um desconto, era meu aniversário, pô! rs_**

**_Mas tá aí o fim, né? Ainda tô me acostumando a postar coisas aqui, então, se tem alguma coisa errada, relevem. _**

**_Beijooos_**

**_Elle Black_**


End file.
